Never Gonna Be Alone
by The Sky Sage
Summary: This was it. He knew it just by looking at Eggman's face as the scientist gave no sign of panic, even though the machine was seconds from exploding. It was over. He believed had no regrets, even though he knew he had one. But it was too late.


**The Dmgirl: **I never thought I would find myself doing such stories. They're oneshots, very short, but so many of you seem to have interest in these. Either way, I'm leaving you guys to read. Ah! One last note, I suggest you read "I'd Come For You" first, at least the second chapter, else it might not make any sense.

**Edit:** I changed a few things, and added horizontal bars between scenes

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Sonic and Co. Sega does.  
Warning: Shonen-ai, boy and boy love. Don't like, don't read.

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

Green eyes looked at the horizon as a sigh was freed from thin lips before a small smile illuminated his features as he watched the sun slowly head towards the west, towards the end of another day.

"Sonic!"  
The hedgehog looked behind him quickly to see a two-tailed fox that waved in his direction. Immediately, he waved back as the vulpine spoke again, "Dinner's almost ready! Don't be late!"  
He couldn't help but chuckle at the statement, knowing he'd probably be there early, as always. A gloved hand passed messily through quills before he returned to his sightseeing, only to blink at the sight of a black mass moving towards the hill, the house. It couldn't be. After all this time, he had returned?

"Hey Shads! Long time no see!" he said with a grin and wave the moment he spotted red streaks. Shadow had finally returned home. The heart-warming grin had troubles holding when he noticed the height difference, though, as the black hedgehog had to look up to meet his gaze. He hadn't grown, hadn't changed at all.  
"You've gotten taller," Shadow stated with a slight frown, seeming to wonder what was going on as the realization slowly sunk in for the hero.  
"I'm thirty, Shadow. What do you expect?"  
Sonic could only watch as crimson eyes widened in surprise, knowing that the Ultimate Life Form had probably come to the same conclusion as he had. Thirteen years. Thirteen years had just passed by and Sonic had lost every second of them.

* * *

"Tails, could you add another plate?" the hero asked with a soft chuckle, looking at Shadow who kept his nose to the ground, probably feeling ashamed for missing so much. Yet, how would he have known that, no matter how much time passes, Shadow would never age, never die? Sonic had heard the black hedgehog speak about it a few times, but it was never this clear, this evident. After a full decade, Shadow looked the same as he always had, and the speedster was losing time, precious minutes to tell everything he had ever wanted to say.

"So, where have you been?" Tails asked before putting a forkful into his mouth, chewing carefully. It was only then that Sonic realized how much things had changed, at least physically. Even Tails, who had been much shorter than Shadow when he had left, had outgrown the Ultimate Life Form.  
"Here and there. Searching for something," he replied, eyeing his meal carefully.  
"Did you find it?" the vulpine asked out of curiosity, only to receive a shake of the head, black ears flattened in despair.  
"I'm sure you'll find your answer one day," Sonic tried, knowing that it was probably useless. If there was one thing he had had time to learn during the two years they had passed together before he left, it was the fact that Shadow was almost inconsolable.

"How has everyone been doing?"  
Sonic stopped eating for a moment, listening to his best friend explain happily what had being going on since Shadow left. Amy had gotten married, Rouge and Knuckles had eight children, Tails was on his way to marry Cream, Omega was still working for the G.U.N... So many things had changed, and not only physically. Everyone had moved on with their lives, making families even though Robotnik was still out there, causing trouble. Of course, Sonic was always there to save the day, never stopping until the last robot was fried. The wounds from his capture years ago had healed and had given him another reason to fight against the megalomaniac with renewed strength. And yet...

"You didn't find anyone to live with?" Shadow's words made him wince internally. He hadn't, he hadn't moved on like the others. He hadn't looked at the many charming girls that were slowly gathering at his feet as he grew. Sonic was still a charmer, had learned proper manners to speak to ladies, but never, ever had he glanced their way. His eyes had kept looking at the horizon, for the return of the one who had promised. He had waited, something that was foreign to him, for thirteen years for the person now sitting at his table, eating with them.  
"I guess I just didn't find any of them interesting," he chuckled, putting the last forkful in his mouth before getting up, washing the dishes. Was this what separated them?

* * *

He had to stifle a chuckle as Shadow shuffled awkwardly, clearly not liking their position. It was the first time in thirteen years that they were sleeping in the same bed again, and the Ultimate Life Form was acting like a child in front of vegetables.  
"Aw, come on, Shads," Sonic chuckled. "What's wrong with cuddling?"  
"Hasn't it passed through your mind that I look younger than you?"  
A light laugh escaped him before fawn lips reached for tan. He knew that. He knew that fact all too well, and he knew that he had lost precious time by letting Shadow travel. And how much had they left?

Green eyes opened as they parted and a calm smile shone through, so different than the others.  
"I missed you," he stated, passing a gentle hand into black quills.  
"Then why didn't you call?" Shadow retorted, arching an eyebrow. Why hadn't he? So many times the black hedgehog's name had been on his lips and had almost slipped out, only to be held back with a sigh. Why hadn't he called out? Shadow would have come running, probably shortening his travels by years.  
"I figured you had something important to do. You know I won't bother you," the speedster chuckled, not wanting to let go.  
"It wouldn't have bothered me at all. I told you..."

"I love you," Sonic cut him off, emeralds shimmering. He didn't want to hear it. He knew that Shadow would be right, so right it would hurt deeply, like a wound he'd never heal from.  
"You know I won't answer to that," the Ultimate Life Form admitted, causing the speedster to smile. Shadow would never answer, never make echo to this call his heart kept making, not verbally at least. But every little gesture, every little concern that the black hedgehog showed by calling him an idiot while taking care of his wounds made that answer ring clear into his ears, even though the other would never voice it.  
"You don't have to. I already know," he whispered after laying his lips on a tan cheek. He wouldn't lose time anymore. He'd make the best of what was left.

* * *

He chuckled grimly, holding his broken, bloodied shoulder while staring at the machine as it went haywire. He glanced at his arch-enemy. Eggman didn't look panicked at all, although both knew what was coming. This was it, the end of their feud that had taken them all over the world only to finish exactly where it had all started. Green Hill.

He tried standing, only to topple back onto the floor, breathing heavily. Green eyes closed for a moment, mind rushing back to the last few days. He had no regrets, not anymore. Shadow had been so happy in the last year and he had done his best to make up for lost time. Still, clear tears made his way to his eyes. He would never get to say goodbye, he would never get one more day with Shadow. The name of the Ultimate Life Form rolled up his throat, and he was about to speak it before he swallowed. No. It would only cause the other pain to watch him die. It was better like this, much better.

"I'm glad I had an opponent such as you, Sonic."  
He looked at Eggman in surprise, only to let his features soften to a smile. It truly was over, wasn't it?  
"If it wouldn't have been for you, Robotnik, I wouldn't have met my friends. And most certainly not _him_," he stated with a chuckle, watching the machine turn white. This was really it. He stood, leaning against the metallic wall for support as he greeted the explosion with a smile. He only hoped that Shadow would forgive him for being so selfish.

* * *

_The door slammed open without much of a warning, and Shadow could only stare at the distressed Tails as he cried, holding a piece of simple cloth in his hands. Shadow rushed to Tails' side, asking him what happened. But I can tell. I know that Shadow already knows. I already knew, somehow, that he woke up in a start this morning, calling out while already knowing that this desperate call wouldn't be answered, ever.  
_"He's gone! He's not coming back!"  
_Tails is yelling at the top of his lungs, not wanting to believe it as Shadow gets up, watching the fumes coming from Green Hills. He's sure now, I can tell.  
_"He's…"_ he tried, his voice already cracking._

_The next hours are ones I'd rather not talk about. When Tails left Shadow's home after giving the best explanation he could through tears, the Ultimate Life Form proceeded to destroy everything he owned out of pure rage.  
_"WHY!"_ he shouted, tossing whatever he had in his hands to the closest wall. _"Why the HELL didn't you call me! YOU IDIOT!"  
_I couldn't blame him, I really couldn't. I could tell that he needed someone close, to help him through this, but I already knew that practically no one would be around, just like when he lost Maria. I felt shame and guilt race its way through my mind, probably even faster than I could run as I watched those crimson eyes well up with tears and Shadow stopped his rampage, plopping to the floor without much of a transition._

_I wish I could have held him, tell him that everything was going to be fine, but I couldn't. All I could do was watch, watch helplessly as Shadow struggled through the fact that the one he cared for was never going to return to him. I slightly began to understand what he was going through as I watched all my friends grow older and disappear with time and he didn't. He didn't grow older, didn't even get sick as time kept on moving, forgetting the truth and him. I wish I could touch him, if only once more. But I can't, I can only watch as everything goes away, disappears and gets out of my hands. Is this how it feels to be who Shadow is? I can't let him struggle like this, can I?_

_But I have no control over what he does, what he sees. Days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries start to blend into one another and I've lost track of time. Everything is the same for me, now. Nothing moves, like a big ocean with no life in it. The only person I can concentrate on is out of time, and my perception of the rest of the world is gone. This is my only regret, the only point in my life that I'll keep looking back on and keeps me here. I want to be with him, for as long as I can, but I can't. I understand your pain now, Shadow. I understand it so well._

"It's been two hundred years Sonic. Where are you? You haven't called me in so long…"  
_I wish. I wish I would have called out to you when that machine exploded. It would have given me one more second, one more minute with you. But I thought it was better like this. I can't believe how much of an idiot I am.  
_"Do you still love me? I haven't heard it in a while. Please, answer me…"  
_Of course I still love you, now more than ever. I wish I could tell you, I wish I could hold you again and never let you go. But you can't hear me. I have never been so close, yet felt so far from you.  
_"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

_Please… please, notice me. I'm right here, Shadow. I haven't left you. I never did nor ever will. I'll stay by your side. Look at me, Shadow, please. Now, please, come with me. You've hurt yourself enough. Come on. I know you can run faster than that. Did you get rusty? It's just a little further. Not much longer, Shadow. Here. Remember this? Green Hill. The place where everything started and ended. You can also start over Shadow.  
_"Sonic…"  
_I know. I missed you too, so much. You made me wait for two hundred years Shadow. You're so cruel sometimes, without even realizing. But, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.  
_"And I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

_That smile… I recognize it. You kept this for when we were truly alone, no one to bother us. You kept this for me, Shadow? Thank you. I know we won't be able to see each other before maybe a thousand years, but, until then, I'm staying right here. By your side. You're not going to be alone, not anymore._

**The Dmgirl:** Inspired by "Never Gonna Be Alone" from Nickelback. I'm not going to kid you guys, this was VERY emotional. Hope you enjoyed while I go crying in a corner. Why do I keep doing this to myself? WHY?


End file.
